


post-workout shower

by umbralmagician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralmagician/pseuds/umbralmagician
Summary: Kaito is a very distracting workout partner and he knows it.





	

Exercising with Alit and Gilag was always difficult; not because they were stronger or faster but because they always wanted to do the most ridiculous training regiments. Nasch and Merag were always too busy, and Durbe’s form of exercise consisted mostly of lugging heavy books around the library.

So it fell to exercising with Kaito, who liked to do it shirtless and in those skintight pants, which at first Mizael laughed at but over time found himself inexplicably distracted by. Certainly, Kaito _looked_ scrawny weighted down with his needlessly intricate coats, but underneath, he had decent muscle tone. It was necessary, Kaito once explained, because Numbers hunting had taken a tremendous toll on his body and he did everything he could to slow the muscle deterioration. He had even installed a small equipment room off his lab for that very purpose.

Today is a normal day; three times a week, they both take turns doing cardio and weights—twenty minutes of treadmill, fifteen of upper-body strength training, fifteen of leg strength training—and Mizael is wiping the sweat from his face while watching Kaito finish his leg lifts. There’s a sheen of sweat on Kaito’s face as he grunts with the effort, and his arms, crossed over his chest, are flexing with each movement of his legs. What catches Mizael’s attention most, however, is the bulge in Kaito’s pants, which always seems more noticeable after these workouts.

Kaito finishes his last lift and reaches for a towel, breathing heavily. They rarely talk during these workout sessions, but Mizael can’t hold back today. “You grunt too much.”

There’s no response for a moment as Kaito wipes the sweat from his face, but when he’s finished, he tosses the towel at Mizael. “It’s an involuntary sound,” he says casually, “but if you think you can do it without making a noise, by all means.”

So Mizael starts with the weight lifting—ten pounds more than Kaito, just to prove a point—and Kaito climbs on the treadmill.

There’s total silence in the room, except for the _clink clink_ of weights and the humming motor of the treadmill. It’s easy at first, but the longer Mizael is at it, the slower he gets and the more difficult it becomes. Still, he doesn’t give Kaito the satisfaction of making a sound, even as he moves to leg lifts and his body is tired and sore. Kaito finishes his slow run first and stands over Mizael, drinking his post-workout energy drink with deliberate slowness as Mizael’s throat burns with thirst from the effort.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Kaito notes, watching Mizael’s legs strain with the effort of lifting the weights, but Mizael doesn’t reply because he knows it will come out a grunt. But his face reddens because Kaito is staring up the wide leg of his exercise shorts and, indeed, Mizael does not wear underwear to the workouts. Kaito smiles at him and Mizael narrows his eyes.

He finishes the lifts and sits up; Kaito tosses him both a bottle and a towel, and after taking a long drink, Mizael pats down his face. “I don’t wear underwear because it chafes.”

Kaito snorts and there’s a hint of laughter on his face, but Mizael refuses to be cowed by his rival.

“I didn’t make a single sound for this whole workout,” he says, and Kaito’s mouth twitches.

“So you didn’t.”

They complete post-workout stretches together, and Mizael isn’t certain but he thinks Kaito might be deliberately showing off. He places his leg on top of a low shelf and slowly runs his hands down his leg until he’s clutching his foot; the bulge in his pants is more noticeable than before. He turns his back on Mizael to do toe-touches, so Mizael is stuck staring at Kaito’s ass, tight and compact in his skintight pants.

When Mizael feels a strange burning in his abdomen, he knows something is wrong. Unfortunately, so does Kaito.

“What’s this?” Kaito stands too close and stares deliberately at Mizael’s crotch. “The proud Barian emperor Mizael has a boner?”

Mizael’s entire body burns. His crotch throbs. The whole thing is uncomfortable as hell. “This is unintentional.”

“That’s usually the case when someone has a boner, Mizael.” Kaito stretches, slowly, and arches his back so his muscles pull taut and glisten with sweat, smiling at Mizael’s grimace. “Tell you what, I can get rid of it for you.”

“How?” Mizael eyes Kaito suspiciously.

Kaito gestures toward the shower, and Mizael follows, filled with trepidation. When they’re standing outside of the narrow stall, Kaito pulls off Mizael’s shorts without warning. His dick, normally hanging between his thighs, is stiff and erect. Mizael bites back a groan as Kaito fingers the slightly wet tip.

Kaito notices, and smiles again, more like a predatory cat than anything. “I bet I’ll make you purr before I’m finished with you,” he says, reaching for the handle in the shower. He turns it on and a jet of lukewarm water sprays from the showerhead.

“Challenge accepted,” Mizael hisses, and he lets Kaito push him against the shower wall.

Kaito strips out of his pants in one lithe movement. Unlike Mizael, he’s not hard, a fact that causes Mizael to grind his teeth. But this won’t last long, Mizael discovers, as Kaito shoves his hot mouth on Mizael’s; their bodies are crammed together in the corner of the shower. The friction is eased somewhat because of the water, but Mizael lets Kaito rub his tongue on every inch of his mouth. He doesn’t make a sound as Kaito pulls their mouths and bodies apart and focuses instead on dragging his mouth and hands down Mizael’s body; he almost gasps when Kaito grabs a handful of his crotch but satisfies himself with arching his back instead.

With another mischievous grin, Kaito kneels on the tile, reaches around Mizael’s legs, and trails his hands up Mizael’s inner thighs. “Wider,” he commands, and Mizael obliges.

Kaito licks the sweat from between Mizael’s legs, in the corners of his thighs, and along the shaft of his cock. Mizael finds his legs trembling uncontrollably; he has to grab onto the towel bar in the shower with one hand to keep aloft, even while the other is tangled in Kaito’s hair, pushing his face closer to his groin. His hips roll every time Kaito nips at his balls, or tugs on his pubes with his teeth. He wants—needs—Kaito to put his mouth over the tip of his cock, to suck, to _finish this_ but he knows Kaito won’t until he gets a noise out of Mizael, and Mizael won’t give him that satisfaction willingly.

“It takes a lot to get you off,” Kaito comments, circling Mizael’s wet head with his tongue.

“Maybe you’re not doing a very good job,” Mizael replies with a heavier breath than he’d intended.

“Mm, unlikely.” Kaito drags his tongue back down Mizael’s cock and laps at the water flowing around Mizael’s balls. Mizael’s hand grips Kaito’s hair and pulls him closer, and without warning Kaito wraps his mouth around Mizael’s balls and sucks, hard.

An involuntary “nnngh” escapes Mizael’s throat, and with the challenge over, Kaito croons in satisfaction and wraps his mouth over the tip of Mizael’s cock at last.

Mizael’s hips buck, thrusting his cock into Kaito’s mouth, deeper down his throat; Kaito guides it—in and out, in and out, in and out and in and out and inandoutandinandoutandin—

His body locks up; he throws his head back with a prolonged moan of satisfaction—no point in trying to hold it back now—and with a rapid throbbing sensation, Mizael comes in Kaito’s mouth. Kaito sucks it off, even as Mizael’s body starts to relax, and with one hand massages Mizael’s shaft, rubbing it slowly and gently.

Mizael can’t hold himself up any longer. He slides down the shower wall, into the stream of rapidly cooling water, but it feels good to his hot body. He’s breathing heavily, eye level with Kaito, who is trailing a finger around his lips.

“You taste bitter,” Kaito informs him.

“Maybe that’s just you,” Mizael says breathlessly, and with a wry laugh, Kaito leans forward and smashes their mouths together again. His tongue is coated in a sticky—and yes, bitter—liquid that he transfers into Mizael’s mouth before pulling away.

 “I bet mine tastes better,” Kaito says. “And I bet you wouldn’t be able to make me whimper.”

Kaito _is_ getting hard now; Mizael feels the erection against his leg. This new challenge is clearly Kaito’s way of asking Mizael to return the favor. Though Mizael is exhausted from both the workout and his orgasm, he can’t turn down another challenge, especially as he had failed his own.

“Stand up,” he says, and Kaito obliges, holding the wall for support.

He gets to his knees. The tile is uncomfortable, but with luck, he won’t be on his knees for long.

Kaito’s erection isn’t fully formed yet, but Mizael skips the foreplay and wraps his lips around the base of Kaito’s cock. Kaito’s hips buck in response; Mizael pushes him in place and alternates between licking and sucking Kaito’s balls. They’re sweaty and taste of salt, but Mizael’s tongue slides along every inch. It’s Kaito’s turn to wrap his fingers through Mizael’s hair, but while Kaito’s hair is short, Kaito is able to wrap his hands tightly through Mizael’s long ponytail. This way, he can control the way Mizael’s head moves, control how fast Mizael sucks and where.

 _Time to turn this around_ , Mizael tells himself, and places his lips over the tip of Kaito’s cock.

Kaito’s entire body rocks back and forth; he closes his eyes in satisfaction as he guides himself in and out of Mizael’s mouth. Mizael lets him. Kaito is fully hard as he face-fucks Mizael, cock alternating from being just inside Mizael’s mouth to nearly suffocating Mizael halfway down his throat. Mizael lets him think he has control until Kaito starts pushing harder, faster, with more urgency, and when he knows Kaito is a few thrusts away from orgasming, he pulls his mouth away and watches in amusement as Kaito wildly thrusts into the stream of cold water from the showerhead.

“What are you doing?” Kaito demands through clenched teeth. He tries to pull Mizael’s face back toward his quivering cock, but Mizael keeps his mouth tightly closed. “Not yet, damn it—”

Apparently deciding that Mizael isn’t interested in finishing (not entirely true), Kaito releases Mizael’s hair with a growl of frustration and grabs his dick with both hands, pumping with an almost desperate fervor. Mizael watches, a smile playing around his mouth, as Kaito struggles to get himself off. They’re both trembling now; the water is no longer lukewarm, but Mizael doesn’t move from his knees. He waits until Kaito is moaning in desperation, trying to finish the orgasm, before he puts his mouth back over the tip of Kaito’s penis, and sucks hard.

This does it. Kaito lets out an exaggeratedly sexual whine like one of the women in Gilag’s pornos, arches his back, shoves his dick deeper into Mizael’s throat, and comes so hard he loses support in his legs. Mizael helps hold him in place as he sucks Kaito off, swallowing a mouthful of Kaito’s sweet fluid. He finally lets Kaito fall to the tile, where they both sit shivering in the cold, because neither of them can muster the energy to reach up to turn off the water. There’s a trickle of semen coming out of Mizael’s mouth, and he leans forward to let an exhausted Kaito lick it off.

“Mine’s sweeter,” Kaito mumbles, sucking at Mizael’s bottom lip.

“You didn’t just purr,” Mizael responds weakly, “you wailed like a cat in heat.”

“Another draw, then.”

“This time.” Mizael manages to smile wryly. “If I got this response out of you from a simple blow job, I wonder how you would respond to being fucked.”

Kaito makes a noise resembling a laugh. “I bet I can get you off first tomorrow.”

Mizael finally pulls himself off Kaito and pulls the lever to turn off the shower. They both sit naked and shivering on the shower floor for a minute longer. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
